All I Wanted
by Thay.C
Summary: Bella e uma menina que tinha muitos problemas antes de mudar pra Forks , quando se mudou conseguiu reconstruir sua vida de forma melhor .Encontou amigos e o amor se sua vida ,mais o futuro lhe trará surpresas . Que surpresas serão essas ?
1. Sinopse

_**Sinopse **_

Bella e uma menina que tinha muitos problemas antes de mudar pra Forks , quando se mudou consegui recontrir sua vida de forma melhor mais o futuro lhe trará surpresas . Será que ela vai conseguir ficar com o amor da sua vida ? O que será que o futuro trará ?

_OBS: todos os personagens foram criados por a Melhor escritora de todos os tempos Tia Steph eu estou apenas os usando pra criar uma fanfiction )_

_Meu nome e Isabela Swan mais gosto que me chamem de Bella , tenho 16 anos ,_meio que odeio a minha vida minhas amigas mais próximas brincam que eu só revoltada pois eu vivo reclamando da minha vida , mais poxa eu sou adolescente .

Minha mãe engravidou do namorado quando tinha 27 anos , e não fez questão dele pra nada ,me criou sozinha sempre só com a ajuda da minha avó .Minha infância foi tranqüila sem o meu pai , só que quando eu tinha uns 8 anos minha mãe encontro o primeiro namorado dela ,e acho que a paixão volto ,desde lá nada da minha vida foi a mesma coisa , no começo tudo bem eu e minha mãe éramos muito amigas contávamos tudo uma pra outra eu fui a primeira pessoa a saber do namoro dos dois .minha mãe e esse cara não deram muito certo ficaram juntos 6 anos sabe e sempre tinha confusão ela me deixo morando com a minha avó 2 vezes e foi morar com ele mias logo percebeu que não ia dar certo e volto . Quando isso aconteceu eu comecei a me afastar da minha mãe, e de todo mundo da família eu meio que passei a ser mais apegada aos meus amigos do que da família como e ate hoje .

Quando eu estava indo pro 6 ano minha mãe me mudou de escola , demorei muito pra me acostumar meio que eu estudava em escola particular e fui pra publica mais tudo bem me acostumei , fiz um monte de amigos novos na nova escola . Mais eu comecei a andar com gente errada também e por isso eu e minha mãe nós mudamos para outra cidade ,odiei isso só que ela falava que era pro meu bem e blá,blá,blá .Ta isso por um lado foi bom me livrei da minha vó ,sabe aquelas velhas chatas que só encher o saco isso imaginou essa era minha avó ,só que pelo outro lado tive que largar meus amigos isso eu não gostei .Meu pai quando eu completei 14 anos me registrou, eu nem fiz conta disso ele nunca me procurara antes então ele não fazia diferença pra mim. Ta ele tinhas outras filhas que eu nem tinha vontade de conhecer e nem vontade de chamar de irmãs.

_**Personagens :**_

Isa**bella** Swan_**: **_17 anos_** ,**_estudante do 3 ano na escola da cidade onde mora que no caso e Forks esta apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo mais ele não sabe ;

**Renée Swan**_: _Mãe de Bella , trabalha em uma escola de ensino médio em Seattle , e uma mãe Chata que não deixa a folha sair pra ligar nenhum (By: Bella Swan)

**Charlie Connos**_ : _O pai ausente e que Bella nunca fez questão de conhecer . Mora em New York junto com sua família

**Alice Brandon: **_17 anos _Uma das melhores amigas de Bella , mora em Forks e estuda e é da mesma turma que ela . Foi a primeira pessoa que Bella fez amizade dês que chegou em Forks .E apaixonada pelo irmão de Rose eles estão ficando a 3 meses mais nunca nenhum teve a iniciativa pra dizer o que sente pelo outro

**Rosalie Hale**_: 17 anos Também uma das melhores amigas de Bella , e também estuda na mesma sala que Alice e ela as Três formam o Trio de BFF's , namorada de um dos meninos mais lindos da cidade Emmett Cullen há 2 anos .considerados o casal 20 da escola ._

**Jasper Hale**_ : 17 anos Irmão Gêmeo de Rosalie Hale. Uns dos melhores amigos de Edward Cullen e de Emmett , esta no 3 ano estuda no colégio de Forks , e apaixonado por Alice mias não tem coragem de assumir os dois estão ficando a 3 meses._

**Emmett****McCarty**_**: **_17anos , namorado de Rose , seus melhores amigos são Edward e Jasper . Esta no 3 ano e estuda em Forks

**Edward Cullen: **17 anos melhor amigo de Bella , e apaixonado por ela mais ela não sabe . Estuda em Forks , faz o 3 ano , e da mesma sala de seus 2 melhores amigos .

(N/A: essa e minha primeira postagem e a primeira fanfic que tenho coragem de postar , eu estou escrevendo ainda ao decorrer do tempo se vocês gostarem eu continuarei postando ,mandem suas opiniões , espero que vocês gostem , mandem Reviews Plese

Kisses ,Thay .C )


	2. Volta as aulas

**1° Primeiro dia de aula outra vez **

Em plena segunda feira depois de ter passado as melhores férias da minha vida (ATÉ hoje) estou tendo que acordar cedo pra ir pra merda da escola , graças ao bom Deus estou indo pra Ultimo ano naquela escola .

Ontem a noite Alice vaio aqui em casa pra separar minha roupo do primeiro dia de aula , mais eu só deixei por que ela vez chantagem emocional comigo ,aquela garota ainda me paga

"" Alice buzinava que nem uma loca na frente de casa

"To saindo Allie "eu gritei e sair correndo do meu quarto e sai , minha mãe já tinha ido para o trabalho pois ela trabalha um pouco longe de casa

"Oiie meus amores " eu disse rindo pra Allie e pra Rose que estavam dentro do carro, era sagrado já dês de que eu virei amiga dela , nós três íamos juntas para escola quase todo dia ,só não quando o Rose ia com o Emm

"oi Bella" ambas responderão com um sorriso no rosto

"O que e isso Allie ?"eu disse me referindo ao carro que ela estava dentro era um Porsche amarelo canário "E lindo " eu disse enquanto ela dava partida.

"Também achei , ontem quando cheguei em casa , depois de deixar Rose ,meus pais me derão esse carro falarão que era um presente pra me incentivar a tirar notas boas " Ela disse com os olinhos brilhado

"Owt , mudando drasticamente de assunto . Será que agente vai ficar na mesma sala ?" eu disse animada

"Acho que sim , mais se não eu dou meu jeito " Disse Rose e nós começamos a rir .Rose e aquela pessoa que causa inveja em qualquer mulher e ano passado quando nós nos conhecemos ela deu um jeito de nós três ficamos na mesma sala"

"Hoje , vocês duas vão dormir lá em casa " Allie falou quando estacionou o carro

"Quero ver minha mãe deixar " eu disse enquanto me arrumava

"Pode contar com minha presença" Rose disse

"Bella eu ligo pra sua mãe ai ela deixa "Allie disse .

"Vamos logo gente que quero ver meu Emm"Rose disse e nós saímos

Sabe aqueles filmes que quando as populares chegam toda a escola vira cara pra olhar , então aconteceu isso hoje nos não somos populares ridículas e Fúteis esse já e o trabalho de Tânia e suas cachorrinhas de estimação que vivem correndo atrás dela , nos somos aquelas garotas que conhece toda escola , que ta sempre ajudando todo mundo e que ta sempre por traz participando e organizando tudo.

"Oi meninas " Disse o Jasper me abraçando e depois dando um selinho na Allie enquanto Rose e Emm quase se engoliam em um daqueles beijos cinematográficos .

"Oi Bella"Ed falou me dando um abraço super meigo que nem só ele sabe dá "Tava com saudade de você minha linda "ele disse eu fiquei toda derretida mais eu sabia que ele não gostava de mim mais , e que era só meu amigo , mais meu coração não , meio que se o Ed não tivesse me segurando eu tinha caído por que eu fiquei molinha só de olhar pros olhos dele

"Oi Ed "Eu disse em seu ouvido enquanto ele me abraçava"Também senti sua falta , como foi a viajem ?"e disse me soltando .

"Foi boa mais preferia ter ficado aqui com vocês sabe " ele disse e poxa ai já era sacanagem ele e muito fofo

"Oi Belinha" Disse o Emm me dando um abraço

"Emm eu preciso respirar "eu disse meio que sufocada , e ele me soltou "Oi Irmão Urso"eu disse , ele odiava esse apelido e só por isso eu o chamava assim.

Fomos ate a secretário todos juntos, Allie e Jasper , Rose e Emm e eu e Ed ,meio que eu e o Ed já estávamos acostumados a andar assim .Ano passado ele me pediu pra fingir ser a namorada dele ,pois não tava mais agüentando a Tânia dando em cima dele, eu disse que iria ajudado pois ele era meu melhor amigo , mais não foi por isso que eu aceitei foi por que eu era apaixonada e sou isso sim e o motivo mais eu não tenho coragem de falar pra ele isso .

"Bom dia meninos, o que vocês desejam?" Perguntou a secretaria nova

"Queremos nossos horários "disse Ed tomando a frete da conversa.

"Nomes?" ela perguntou e o Ed falou "Aqui estão e tenham uma boa aula".

"Bom Dia "Respondemos todos juntos e saímos da secretaria.

"Bella, Allie, Rose, Emm e Jasper "ele disse entregando o Horário para casa um "Nós estamos na mesma sala e nas mesmas aulas sem botar nem tirar "ele disse com sorrisinho enquanto os outros também olhavam .

"Que bom né gente, até que em fim nos seis juntos "ela disse dando um selinho no jazz

Fomos todos pra sala quando o sinal tocou hoje não teve aula normal só foi mais apresentação tinha muita gente nova e os três primeiros horários passarão rapidamente, O ED me contou sobre a viajem dele (OBS: ele estava sentado do meu lado, e os outros com seus respectivos namorados) e falou que depois era Ra mim ir na casa dele pois ele havia trago um presente pra mim . Quando o sinal tocou e fomos pro refeitório.

"Bella preciso da sua ajuda "disse o Ed virando pra mim enquanto caminhávamos para o refeitório com uma foz desesperada .

"Fala Ed" eu disse preocupada.

"Olha quem esta vindo ai "eu olhei e vi a vaca da Tânia vindo em nossa direção Ed a odiava tanto quanto eu , ano passado eles tiveram um pequeno rolo mais depois que ele descobriu que ela era uma puta , ele fazia de tudo pra ficar longe dela .

"Claro que te ajudo , mais como ?"perguntei rapidamente .Na mesma hora ele me deu um beijo , não foi como sempre fazíamos quando víamos a Tânia pra ela pensar que estávamos juntos que nem o trato que nos fizemos , dessa vês não foi um selinho e sim um beijo,parecia ate que ele gostava de mim sabe . Um beijo que começou calmo mais depois foi ficando mais e mais intenso e só paramos, pois não tínhamos mais ar.

Quando paramos de nos beijar meio que toda escola tava olhando pra gente, nós estávamos no meio do refeitório e eu comecei a ficar vermelha de tanta vergonha e abracei-o escondendo o meu rosto em seu peito , meu deus como aquele beijo foi bom .Nós fomos nos sentar junto com nosso amigos rapidamente .

"Eitaaaaaa Bella nem contou que tava pegando o Edizinho em " o Emm começou a encher o saco e a rir que nem um louco .Todos os nosso amigos sabiam do nosso trato, mais o Emm toda fez fazia palhaçada , então nem eu nem Ed apelávamos .

"Agora quero ver aquela vaca da Tânia chegar perto de você "eu disse e apertei sua bochecha, e comecei a comer o almoço que Allie tinha pegado pra mim

"Valeu Allie disse " disse enquanto comia

"De nada belinha , ah e valeu pelo seu Showzinho mais do Ed " ela disse e começou a rir .Ficamos conversando o intervalo todo eu ainda estava pensando no beijo que o Ed me deu acho que não vou esquecer nem tão cedo . Ele toda hora olhava pra mim e quando eu via ele virava.

Fomos todos pra sala , depois do intervalo tivemos aula normal nenhum de nós dois tocamos no assunto no restante do dia . Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas , nos seis saímos rapidamente ainda não havíamos falado com ninguém da escola ,sempre deixamos pra falar na hora da saída não me pergunte por que mais lá vamos nós .

"Ai" eu falei quando meu estomago começou doer , "Poha de Cólica " eu sussurrei

"Que foi Belinha " Allie "Por que você ta com essa cara amiga?"ela pergunto enquanto caminhávamos pra fora da escola

"To com muita cólica sabe "eu disse

"Vou pedir para o Ed pra ele te levar ta bom " ela falou pra e antes mesmo de mim contestar"E nem adianta falar não " ela falou e eu fechei a cara "Edward vem aqui rapidinho "ela chamou ele , ele esta falando com o pessoal do time de Futebol Americano da escola do qual ele era o capitão

"Que Allie , o que aconteceu pra você me chamar pelo meu nome ?" ele perguntou enquanto ele vinha

"Você pode levar a Bella pra casa , ela ta passando mal e eu tenho que conversa com o Jazz Por favor ?"ela pedi pra ele meio com a cara dela de cachorro sem dono

"Claro que levo"ele disse "que foi Bella? Que ir no hospital?"ele perguntou preocupado

"não ,não só não estou me sentindo muito bem "eu falei enquantia me despedir do pessoal amanha eu vou dar boas vidas aos novatos não posso perder o costume ."Tchau Rose,"falei dando-lhe um abraço "

"Que foi belinha que cara e essa ?" Ela perguntou preocupada

"Só não estou me sentindo bem "falei e fui me despedir do Emm e do Jazz

"Tchau garotos " disse abraçando os dois

"Tchau belinha melhoras " disse o Jazz enquanto me abraçava

"Obrigada jazz' eu disse enquanto ia abraçar o Emm

"Cuida bem da nossa Pequena Ed "ele disse olhando serio pro Ed "Melhoras maninha "ele disse e me soltou

"Pode deixar gigante" Falou o Ed

"Obrigada Emm'" disse e eu e o Ed fomo pro carro

"Desculpa por ta te incomodado Ed " eu disse quando chegamos ao carro

"Não tem nada não eu precisava mesmo conversa com Belinha" ele disse e abriu a porto pra mim .

...

(N/a: Primeiro capitulo ta ai, deixe a opiniões de vocês quero saber o que vocês tão achando .Gente eu to muito emocionada ,essa e minha primeira Finc que eu to postando,

Kisses de Thay .C"


End file.
